


FFVII 2018 Exchange

by NanoFlare



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoFlare/pseuds/NanoFlare
Summary: "Something fluffy for these two would be nice, AU or Canon Divergence and doesn't end in anyone being the dead."





	FFVII 2018 Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyeec2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I spent a while trying to decide which prompt I wanted to do, and then I had the idea of Aerith and Angeal relaxing and enjoying flowers together? I wish these two could have interacted more in canon than just the Angeal Clone, they would have gotten along so well. Gardening buddies, maybe? I really hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> p.s. This was my first time properly trying to draw Angeal :0


End file.
